


Scared of the Dark

by a_horan



Series: Scared of... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, haven't tried anything in forever, was going for cute funny idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_horan/pseuds/a_horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a tumblr post that i wish i could find and link. plz tell me if you've seen it hah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of the Dark

Niall knows he shouldn’t have stayed in the library past sundown. He meant to be doing some research for his mythology paper but one website link led to another and before he knew it, he spent 5 hours binge watching episodes of Teen Wolf. It was for research, after all. He’s shoving his laptop and binders into his backpack and quietly makes his way towards the exit. He makes sure to nod at Mrs. Landon, the librarian, a quick apology for giggling a bit too loud when Stiles and Scott would bicker on his laptop screen.

It’s dark outside, streetlamps flickering above him as he walks a quicker pace towards his dorm room. Niall knows he’s overthinking it. It’s just who he is by nature, he takes in a situation and over analyzes the shit out of it. So when he’s walking back to his dorm and he hears heavy footsteps echoing from behind him, he obviously thinks someone is about to kill him. He suddenly regrets watching all those episodes of Teen Wolf.

His mother told him to never walk home alone at night, but Niall’s a man now. He isn’t afraid of the dark. He can make the 15 minute walk from the library back to his dorm, no problem. But just in case, he picks up his speed and nearly starts jogging himself. He’s trying to distract himself by checking the time on his phone but the footsteps that were echoing behind him are growing closer and closer.

He’s just about to call his mom, say his last goodbyes and apologize for not listening to her advice when the footsteps come to a stop right behind him. Niall likes to think he’s a smart lad, he did move from Ireland to go to some fancy university in London after all. But when the footsteps have stopped behind him, instead of making a dash for it, he turns around to see if he was indeed about to get slaughtered.

Instead, he's greeted by a tall boy, no older than him, panting out “Oh my God! I didn’t see you. I’m SO sorry. I was running because I’m scared of the dark!”

Niall’s pretty sure he’s about to have a heart attack. His releases the death grip he had on his phone, but keeps it in his hands just incase this is just part of a scheme and this guy really is a serial killer.

The guy finally stands up straight, after catching his breath. He takes one step closer towards Niall and extends his hand out, “Hi, I’m Harry. I am so sorry if I freaked you out. I’m scared of the dark and my sister sent me a link the other night of students sharing horror experiences walking home alone so I freaked out and decided to run. Oh my God, now I’m the weird guy that people would share stories about. Fuck, I’m rambling aren’t I. Jesus, this is not how I expected my first week here to go”.

Niall’s at a loss for words, he tries to formulate a sentence but all that comes out is laughter. He can’t stop, he’s hunched over, tears starting to form. He can see Harry glancing at him with his head cocked to the side, smile growing the more he watches Niall.

When he’s calmed down and wiped the last of the laugh-induced tears away, he heaves out a heavy sigh.

“Fuck mate, I thought you wanted to wear my skin as a dress,” Niall barely gets out before letting out another giggle.

Niall finally extends his arm out to Harry and offers a simple, “Niall”

“I can’t believe this is happening right now. I’m Harry..and I already said that,” the boy laughs as he reaches toward Niall’s hand.

Niall lets go of Harry’s hand and takes another glance at his phone. 10:53pm. He knows he should get back to his dorm after nearly shitting his pants, but he remembers Harry’s outburst of being scared, so he can’t help but offer to walk Harry back to his dorm.

“C’mon mate. Let me walk you back to your dorm. Then you won’t scare the shit out of any other innocent students on campus,” Niall jokes.

“I don’t want to trouble you. We’ve been standing here for the past 10 minutes and I still feel like such a twat,” Harry replies.

“Just tell me which dorm you’re at, c’mon,” Niall offers.

“I’m just up this road at Riverside on the 3rd floor,” Harry finally tells him.

“Sick mate, me too. I’m on the 5th floor, let’s head back”.

They walk to the dorms in a comfortable silence. Niall can’t believe he thought Harry was a man who was going to murder him less than 20 minutes ago when they’ve been dorm buddies for the past week.

Niall takes out his key and opens the door for Harry, “after you,” he sees a small smile on Harry’s face and hears a mumbled thank you.

As they wait for the elevator to go up, Niall turns to Harry, “Listen, here’s my number if you’re ever walking home alone or if you want me to meet you halfway. Seriously, give me a call and I’ll come and find you”. Niall takes out a pen from his pocket and writes his number in the palm of Harry’s hand.

The elevator dings when they reach Harry’s floor and he places a kiss to Niall’s cheek, mumbling a quiet “thanks again” as he pulls away. He steps into the hallway and waves to Niall.

“No problem, Harry,” Niall manages to say before the doors shut. He only slumps again the wall when the lift goes up to his own floor. He can still feel the burn of Harry’s kiss on his cheek. He sighs happily when he reaches his floor, hoping to hear from Harry soon.

When Niall unlocks the door to his dorm, he can feel his phone vibrating with a message in his pocket.

**Hiya, it’s Harry. Again, so sorry about scaring you. Maybe I can make it up to you with dinner?**

Niall’s barely managed to finish reading when his phone buzzes with a new text.

**And thanks for offering to walk with me.**

Niall smirks when his phone goes off for the 3rd time and the message says

**Idk about wanting to wear your skin as a dress but I would like to taste it xx**

Niall thinks he’s about to have the best college experience ever.


End file.
